Fears of becoming
by Mariska Benson
Summary: What would happen if Olivia truly was raped? What would happen if no one could help her? Olivia is very scared of becoming her mother. A drunk who let herself get raped.


^PRECINT^ PRECINT^ PRECINT^ PRECINT^

"Benson, Stabler my office now! *Benson and Stabler walk into his office and sits down* A student at a local school was raped. She doesn't want anyone to know, but she wants something to happen to make her feel safer. You can't go to her parents, her teachers or her principle. We need to keep this on the hush-hush," said Cragen.

"Captain, how are we supposed to help this girl if we have to keep this on the D.L.?" asked Olivia Benson

"Liv, she told her coach. You can only talk to her coach."

"Stabler, I need you to go and talk to the girl; take Munch with you. Benson stay." *Stabler leaves*

"Have you talked to Huang yet?"

"I will…It's just I…I haven't had time yet. I'm okay. Nothings wrong and nothing happened."

"Liv, I heard what happened. I know that it did by the way that you are acting. You are strong, but you need help. It's hard going through what you are going through. Have you yet told Elliot?"

"I don't need help, because nothing happened. I don't need to tell Elliot because there is nothing too tell."

"Liv…*Cragen inhaled deeply then began to speak again* you aren't your mother."

*Olivia begins crying* "Nothing happened."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because…*Olivia falls to the ground, crying and breathing hard* It won't stop. It keeps coming back."

"What keeps coming back?"

"He keeps coming back."

"Liv, what did he do to you? I need your statement. Do you have the clothes that you were wearing?

"I have the clothes in my bathroom. They are in the laundry basket in the corner. And…"

"And what?"

"I need to leave…I need to go somewhere…*Olivia runs*"

"Olivia!"

^GIRL^GIRL^GIRL^GIRL^

*Munch and Stabler walk into Mariska's school* Elliot goes into the office and asks and see if he could speak to Mariska in private.

"Sir, we cannot allow that. You are not family, and from what we can see you are not a friend to the family."

"Can we speak to Coach Hayes?"

"Yes you may. I will go get her. Please sit down."

*Stabler and Munch start talking*

"Do you know why Olivia had to talk to Cap.? He seemed worried."

"El, why do you always think the worst? It's probably nothing. He talks to you all of the time."

"John, this is different. Liv hasn't been acting like herself lately. It's almost as if she is in her own little world."

"El, there is something that you need to know…Liv was…"

"Hi, I am Shelly Hayes. You wanted to speak with me."

"Yes. Is there somewhere private that we can go to talk? Yes, right this way." *Going to Coach Hayes office*

"Do you know a Michaela Grace?"

"Yes I do. Are you parents or something like that?"

"No. We work with the Special Victims Unit. I am Detective Stabler, and this is Detective Munch."

"I understand. What do you need to know?"

"Actually…can you get her in here so that we may speak with her?"

"Um…yeah. Just let me go and get her."

Munch and Stabler looked at each other and realized that this was going to be a very difficult case; for them and Liv. *Stabler turns towards the east wall and nearly starts to tear up*

"Did Liv get hurt? I need to know John…I can't just sit here and let her drown in her pool of ignorance."

"El, I really don't think that Liv wants me to tell you. I think that she would rather talk to you herself. What do you mean her pool of ignorance?"

"She just sits there saying that she can handle everything all on her own, when she knows that deep inside she needs it. She doesn't want to wind up like her mother. She tries her best to cover up the truth…when all she is doing is screaming at me. I love her so much. I just can't lose her. She is my everything. Sometimes I just wish that I was her everything."

"El, you are her everything. Whether or not you see that is different. She looks to you for everything. Everyone back at the precinct sees it. I just want Liv to tell you on her own time what happened to her."

*Shelly walks into the room with Michaela and asks her to sit down, introduces the detectives and then leaves the office*

"Michaela we would like for you to give us your statement down at the precinct; in order to do that we would need for your parents to be there, or give you permission. We have devised a plan so that you can get permission, but not tell your parents anything. We have sent a information letter to you house, saying that we have noticed your improvements in school and would like to invite you to a day at our precinct. We need you to talk to your parents and tell them that you took a future placement test and scored an excellent rating to become a detective."

"Can't I just give my statement here? I mean no one is in the room and it is fine with me if we do that."

"Michaela as much as we wish that is impossible. We can not legally take a statement in a public school. We are utterly sorry about that."

"That's fine. Can I leave now? I was taking a test and I only have 15 minutes left to take the test."

"Uhh…yeah sure. Go ahead. And thank you for speaking with us."


End file.
